


Cube Escape: Seasons; Laura's Not Surprised, She Wishes She Was

by The_narwhals_awaken



Series: Rusty Lake: Perspective [1]
Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Game: Cube Escape: Seasons (Rusty Lake | Cube Escape), POV Second Person, living through the game, you're laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_narwhals_awaken/pseuds/The_narwhals_awaken
Summary: Ever wondered what Laura saw through Seasons?  Most of it's the same, but some of it...
Series: Rusty Lake: Perspective [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946701
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Spring 1964

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of my series where I'll post perspectives of the Rusty Lake/Cube Escape games, through the player's eyes. As we get further along, I'll be able to get inside their heads, but especially this early on, there's not much I can do to keep it interesting beyond a faithful narration and a few extra details. Enjoy!

You are in a room. The room has green carpet and a white ceiling. The wall that you are facing has green wallpaper on it. There is a grandfather clock there, although it is not ticking. The silence feels slightly wrong somehow. The other walls seem white, but the kind of white that will form into something else if only you would look at it. There is a phone on a table. If you pick the phone up, it speaks in a horribly distorted voice: “All that you touch, you change”. There is a cabinet, with four drawers. On top of the cabinet is a half-dead plant. Opening the drawers, you find a box of matches and a spoon. 

Turning to your right, you find that that wall, at least, was white. There is a lightswitch, and you turn it on, brightening the room. There is a window in the wall. The window is covered by curtains. There is a bird in a cage next to the window, but he is locked in. You will not need to free him yet. Opening the curtains, you see a cherry tree, full in bloom, pink blossoms still fast on the tree but ready to fall soon. There is a mysterious blond woman visible, but when you get closer to the window, you find there is nobody there. On approaching the window, you also find a piece of a picture. There is only one piece. Clearly, there must be more. 

After turning the lights off and on again, you look up. There is a circular light fixture on the ceiling, and there is something inside the lightshade. Fortunately, you manage to get it. It is another piece of the photo. Coming down, you face the other white wall. It, too, is actually white. There is a fireplace with a chimney there, a candle on the mantle, a strange space on the chimney, and a picture frame with one piece of the photo in it. When you put your pieces of photo there, they fit perfectly- lying flat and exactly in their places. To the right of the fireplace is a larger cabinet, locked, with a radio on top. Despite where you turn the dials, no music comes. However, there is another photo piece behind it. It joins the others in the frame. Together, they form the image of a blond woman, standing in front of the tree outside the window. 

Turning back to your left, the wall is now yellow checkered. There is a sink and two more cabinets, along with an oven. The oven door is stuck. In the cabinet is a pot, a log, and bird food. 

You feed the bird food to the bird, who then lays a black egg. You pick up the egg. Turning back to the sink, you fill the pot with water. You put it on the stove and use the matches to light the burner. You put the egg in the pot. Once the egg has boiled, you use the spoon to fish it out and put it in the egg cup on the counter. Then you use the spoon to crack the egg. The egg releases moths when it cracks. When the top fully comes off, a pillar of light with a black cube appears. You pick up the cube. It vibrates faintly, and is slightly warm and sticky to the touch. You turn back to the wall with the fireplace. The picture slides up and you put the cube into the slot. You put the log in the fireplace and light the fire. The picture, now slid back down, has a hole in it- a hole filled with stars. You light the candle on the mantle and then touch the hole, passing through the portal. 


	2. Summer 1971

You are in the same room as before, although it is later and the air is full of a red tint. The voice on the phone has a new message: “there will be blood”. In and on the cabinet are the box of matches, a screwdriver, and a telescope. There is a photo piece behind the cabinet. The flowerpot is empty but for a hand that rises, grasps at something, and returns, dying the soil red and leaving another photo piece behind. There is a third photo piece atop the clock. 

You turn to the window. Opening the curtains, you find that it is night. You use the telescope to look out at the full moon. Looking closer, you see a window. Through it, you see the same room that you are in, and a woman in a dress painting a code on the window. There is something behind her. It is a shadowy figure with glowing white eyes. It slashes something across her throat, killing her and covering the window with blood. You look away from the moon. 

When you look away, you turn the lights on. The illusion of safety will help, although it is not permanent. Looking up to the light, you find a key. When you come back down, you find that it unlocks the cabinet by the fireplace. Inside the cabinet is a safe. You put the code from the window in the safe. On the other side of the fireplace is a stool with a lamp, although the lamp has lost the plug for its cord. On top of the fireplace is a tape player. Inside the safe is a shrimp. 

You find a plug on top of the tape player. You attach it to the cord of the lamp with the screwdriver. Looking closely at the fireplace, you find a tape marked, ‘My Favorite Song’. You put it inside the tape player. It breaks, leaving you with an armful of loose tape. You put the tape in the fireplace and light the candle. Then you turn off the lights again and turn on the lamp. The lamp reveals bloodstains on the wall and the last photo piece. You turn the lamp off and turn the lights back on. The safety is still only an illusion, but a comforting one nonetheless. You also shut the curtains, which you only now notice are different than they were before. 

You use the screwdriver to pry open the oven door, and put the shrimp inside. It is still alive, but seems content to lie there. You light the gas and close the oven door. It gives a loud popping crackle, and when you open it again, shows an image of a lake with the faint blurry figure of a woman standing in the middle. When you look closer, the woman turns into a shadowy black figure. When you look closer again, both have disappeared. Look closer still and a black cube appears. You lean back from the oven, taking the cube. 

You turn back to the fireplace and light the tape. Getting closer, you put the cube in the slot and assemble the picture once more. It is a picture of the lake. You tap it, and the square of stars appears once more. You fall through. 


	3. Fall 1971

You are in the same room once more, although the air is brighter and everything is covered in blood. The voice on the phone declares in its staticy, corrupted voice: “The past is never dead, it’s not even past”. In the drawers, all you can find is a bloodstained knife. 

When you greet the bird- possibly a parrot? Hopefully a parrot- it screams like somebody being murdered. You use the knife and cut it open, revealing the first photo piece. Looking out the window, the tree has passed orange and has faded into brown. 

On the wall above the stove are the two pictures you’ve already assembled. You think that one of them was there before, but you didn’t check. When you check out the sink and stove, you find a second photo piece. 

Turning to the fireplace, you find a fire already lit. In place of the tape player, there is now a small television. Flicking through the channels and the messages they send, you eventually find a black cube. Blood starts to drip from the ceiling. 

Looking up, you find that the light fixture has become a bleeding eye. You slowly close the eye, and it turns back into a light fixture, dropping a third photo piece. There is a magnet board above the television, where the final photo piece is hidden. There is a prescription for Prozac, a sign for Rusty Lake Mental Health and Fishing, and a note with a smiley-face magnet worrying that the writer will do something terrible. 

You quickly assemble the photo, insert the cube, and create the portal. You don’t want to remain here, surrounded by the (fresh?) blood. The picture is a funeral notice for October 12, 1971. 


	4. Winter 1981

The room is the same room as always, although it looks much different. The wallpaper has large sections removed and replaced, presumably to get the blood out. Wires crisscross the floor, and there is an odd tank on the wall above the cabinet. Attached to the phone is another odd contraption with four unlit lights. The phone itself is silent. Turning slowly, you see that there is a tank on all four walls. The window is covered in boards. In the cabinet drawers, there is a box of matches and an axe. 

Turning to the window, you use the axe to break the boards covering it. Then you turn to the sink. Under the sink, there’s a cup. There is a blueprint piece behind the tank. A third picture has joined the others, the funeral notice. There are times written by each one, and a second piece of blueprint. You note the times and pick up the blueprint. There is a third piece behind the stove. 

You turn to the fireplace. The last piece of blueprint is behind the tank on that wall. On the cabinet there is now a radio. Turning the radio causes the time, 13:10, to blink, and music to play. Setting the grandfather clock to 1:10 allows it to open.

On the interior door, there is a mirror. Looking in it, you are revealed to be the shadowy figure, corrupted with glowing eyes. In the clock itself, there is a blue cube. It is precise, sharp, overly smooth, and slightly cool to the touch. 

You take one of the smashed boards from the window and put it in the fireplace, lighting it. Quickly, you assemble the blueprint and insert the cube. The portal appears once more, bringing you to a nexus. There are four spaces, each marked with one of the past dates you have visited. 


	5. Time Travelling

You return to Spring 1964 and set the clock to 9:05. You are revealed in the mirror once more. Inside the clock itself is a key, a hanger, and a spade. You use the spade to dig up the flower in the flowerpot. The hanger gets untwisted and used to create an antenna for the radio, bringing up another key when tuned properly. One key unlocks the bird’s cage. Using the pot of water, you extinguish the flames and use the log to prop the window open, kicking the bird out. The log then goes back in the fireplace, lit once more. The other key unlocks the cabinet, revealing the safe. Inside the safe is a seed, which is planted in the flowerpot. You return to the nexus. 

You return to Summer 1971 and set the clock to 3:55. You are revealed in the mirror once more. Inside the clock itself is a wrench. You use the wrench on the pipe to the sink and stove. You return to the nexus.

You return to Fall 1971 and set the clock to 11:25. You are revealed in the mirror once more. Inside the clock itself is matches. You light the candle on the mantle and return to the nexus. 

You return to Winter 1981. You take a pill of Prozac from the melted stub of the candle. In the flowerpot is a cactus with a fruit, which you also take. You use the axe to break the window. You collect a mushroom from below the leaking pipe. At the window, the bird brings you a flower. You use the blender on the counter to turn all four of these items into juice, pouring each into a tank corresponding with the diagram on the magnet board. Turning back to the phone creation, all four lights are now lit up. You push down the lever, then return to the nexus.

You return to Spring 1964. You use the phone to blast your corrupted reflection, turning it into the murdered woman, Laura Vanderboom. Your surroundings disappear, and as you travel through a white void, you return to Winter 1981. You find a skeletal tree and a box with a window showing the room you were in and you. Above it, the words ‘the end’ are written with a question mark. The story is just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of our journey through Seasons! Leave a comment or a kudo if you liked what you've read. 
> 
> If you want to play the game, try looking up Rusty Lake. The Cube Escape games are free, and the Rusty Lake ones are long enough that they're probably worth the money. If not, there are walkthroughs and playthroughs on Youtube to enjoy. 
> 
> Anything you liked? Anything you hated? Anything you'd like to see? Anything that you want spun into the abyss? Anything you want me to post next? Comment! And let me know!


End file.
